<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吊带袜 by Joyceguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906823">吊带袜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy'>Joyceguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jackie Chan Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), 圣瓦</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吊带袜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>老龙的鸡巴操得瓦瓦好爽喔，瓦瓦都感觉肚皮一鼓一鼓的，每次进来都有点困难。但是老龙已经操了瓦瓦很多次了，数不胜数，瓦瓦穿成这样还是第一回---</p><p>老龙回到家里，看见瓦瓦从浴室红着脸探头出来，叫他去屋里等着。他不知道小婊子这次要干什么，但还是乖乖去卧室待着。</p><p>不多一会瓦瓦把卧室门开了一条缝，他那张长相并不讨喜的脸探了进来。</p><p>“过来。”圣主不知道他在搞什么鬼。瓦瓦迟疑了一下，还是慢慢推开门，他没有立即走进来。</p><p>这条龙眼睛都直了，他老婆穿着脱衣舞女才穿的那种吊带袜，底下一双平时穿的尖头皮鞋，丝袜里腿上的肌肉还很分明，当然腿毛也很分明。上面穿了一件领口大开的黑衬衫，衬衫下摆正好把他老婆的鸡鸡遮得若隐若现，他竟然没穿内裤！这到底是什么搭配？</p><p>“嗯……我今天上班，里面穿的是这个。本来准备在办公室和你来一发，哪知道你一直没回来……而且我……嗯……有点受不了那个了。”瓦瓦声音都有点发抖，他脸皮薄，从来没干过这个，说话时越来越没有底气，连耳朵也红了。</p><p>圣主脑子简直“嗡”的一声，然后他的屌迅速硬了起来：“受不了什么？过来我看看。”圣主把离他还有一点距离的瓦瓦拉到面前，瓦瓦边走路边甩掉他的皮鞋，他总感觉穿着丝袜的脚在地上要打滑。他的鸡巴也开始发硬，轻轻弹动着。吊带袜夹在大腿的带子上，他觉得很怪异，然而圣主却觉得很性感。</p><p>瓦瓦转过身，背对着他，说：“后面……我塞了东西……太深了，取不出。”</p><p>圣主却往后一靠开始撸自己：“你自己排出来。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>